


wake me up, baby

by Yersina



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yersina/pseuds/Yersina
Summary: Sejun is abruptly flung out of his pleasant half-awake, half-asleep fugue state when a body flings itself onto his bed and digs its pointy chin into his sternum. “Good morning,” he croaks, prying his eyes open and squinting down at Byungchan’s smiling face. “What was that for?”Byungchan’s smile gets impossibly bigger and he snuggles further into Sejun’s chest, wrapping all of his limbs around him and squeezing tightly. Sejun nearly squeaks from the pressure. “No reason. Just felt like it.”
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	wake me up, baby

**Author's Note:**

> my fluff agenda continues

Sejun is abruptly flung out of his pleasant half-awake, half-asleep fugue state when a body flings itself onto his bed and digs its pointy chin into his sternum. “Good morning,” he croaks, prying his eyes open and squinting down at Byungchan’s smiling face. “What was that for?”

Byungchan’s smile gets impossibly bigger and he snuggles further into Sejun’s chest, wrapping all of his limbs around him and squeezing tightly. Sejun nearly squeaks from the pressure. “No reason. Just felt like it.” 

Sejun wracks his brain trying to remember if he’s forgotten an anniversary of some sort—a ridiculous thought considering that he’s usually the one reminding Byungchan of special dates—but he eventually gives up when it takes him more than ten seconds to think of an answer. Settling back into the mattress, he tugs his arms out of the covers and throws them across Byungchan’s back so that their position is closer to cuddling rather than Byungchan doing his best interpretation of a boa constrictor. “So, why did you wake me up?” he asks, closing his eyes and absently stroking Byungchan’s side as he tries not to nod off. “Did I miss something?”

“I just felt like it,” Byungchan repeats. Sejun can feel the way his voice vibrates lowly in his chest from where it’s pressed against his own, ticklish but precious all at once. “You look so cute in the morning.”

A snort escapes Sejun before he can help it. “Really? When I haven’t put on actual clothes or done my hair and I’m still all rumpled?” He cracks his eyes open so he can stare at Byungchan disbelievingly. “Now? Really?”

Byungchan frowns, but his own sleep-rumpled look softens it to something more like a pout. A strand of his hair loses its fight against gravity, falling into his eyes, and Sejun doesn’t resist the urge to brush it away. “You’re cute all the time,” he objects. Sejun is forced to let go of his embrace when Byungchan stretches further up so he can peer down at Sejun. “You’re the cutest person I know.”

“That can’t be right,” Sejun teases, bopping him on the nose and feeling his heart squeeze almost painfully with affection when Byungchan scrunches up his nose in response. “How can I be the cutest person if you exist?”

His cheeks warm when Byungchan reaches up a hand and strokes a thumb over his cheekbone gently, though he tries to convince himself that it’s in annoyance at Byungchan’s knowing smile. “I admit that I’m the cuter one in this relationship but it’d be kind of egotistical for me to say so, don’t you think?”

Sejun barks out an astonished laugh and pushes a cackling Byungchan off of himself, rolling his eyes. Byungchan is still laughing too hard to protest, giggling into the blankets next to Sejun with only a sliver of a crescent-shaped eye peeking out. “God, you should’ve just let me sleep,” he groans, pulling the covers over his head. “Why did you wake me up if all you’re going to do is tease me?”

He sulks there for a moment, under the warm and dark cover of the blankets, until Byungchan calms down a little and tugs them down. “You’re still cute even when you’re mad at me,” he says, grinning, and it’s unfair how Sejun can already feel his heart softening.

“You’re not cute when you’re laughing at me,” he mutters rebelliously, turning away so he can bury his face into the blankets. “You’re the ugliest when you’re being mean to me.”

“Aww,” Byungchan protests. He maneuvers a very reluctant Sejun back in his direction until he’s facing Byungchan again, beaming when they’re finally eye to eye. “Don’t be mad at me, baby.”

Sejun makes a face at the pet name, trying to ignore the way the tips of his ears are burning. “Don’t call me that.”

“Call you what?” The smug grin on Byungchan’s face belies his innocent tone. “Sejun-hyung? Im Sejun?” Sejun’s breath catches in his throat when Byungchan leans in closer, until their noses are almost brushing and all he can see is the way Byungchan’s eyes are twinkling with mischief. _“Baby?”_

A distressed noise escapes him against his will and Sejun just _knows_ that his cheeks are on fire right now. He and Byungchan established early on that they’ll stay away from pet names, mostly because Sejun has a tendency to burst out laughing whenever he tries to use one and dies a little on the inside every time Byungchan calls him ‘honey’ with a straight face, but Byungchan still likes to pull them out as a trump card whenever he’s being a tease. “Choi Byungchan,” he threatens, pulling Byungchan down until their foreheads are touching, “I will throw you out of this bed.”

“No you won’t, baby,” he singsongs and immediately ducks the pillow that Sejun flings at his head. “What should I call you instead? Sweetheart? Honey? Pumpkin? Sugar plum?” With every word that comes out of Byungchan’s mouth, Sejun continues his attempts to hit him over the head with the pillow. 

Finally, Byungchan manages to shove aside the pillow and nearly tumbles off the bed in his haste to pin down Sejun’s hands. “I’m getting some mixed messages here,” he says cheekily. Sejun is pretty sure that if they weren’t dating, he would’ve tried to throttle Byungchan several times over by now. 

“What mixed messages? I think me trying to brain you with a pillow was pretty clear,” he huffs.

“Well, yes, but you have some red right… here,” Byungchan says, letting go of Sejun’s wrists to cup his cheeks instead. Sejun’s cheeks burn hotter as soon as Byungchan’s cooler fingers touch his heated skin. “Your cheeks speak louder than your actions.”

“You—” Before Sejun can get out any other complaints, Byungchan dips down and presses their lips together. Sejun can’t help the tiny huff of laughter that escapes him because Byungchan _really_ likes to win their arguments through kissing, but relaxes into it, letting him settle them further into the bed as they kiss.

The kiss is warm but chaste, the perfect punctuation to their conversation. Sejun flutters his eyes open as Byungchan pulls away slowly, feeling a gentle smile pull at his lips. “You’re _really_ lucky you’re cute,” he murmurs, untangling their arms so he can trace the shadow of a dimple on Byungchan’s cheek. “You’d be insufferable otherwise.” Byungchan’s smile grows under his fingertips and Sejun feels the glowing affection sitting beneath his sternum swell in response.

“Well, it’s a good thing I _am_ cute then,” he declares, settling back onto his knees. Sejun admires the way the morning—or is it noonday?—sun glitters in his hair, dying the strands an auburn brown. “Now, I demand breakfast.”

An incredulous laugh bursts out of Sejun, and _now_ he understands why he’s been woken up so early. “I’m not your personal chef, you know.” The admonishment comes out much fonder than he intends it to, and it shows in the way that Byungchan’s smile edges closer to a smirk. “You don’t even have to cook—you have a phone! Order it yourself.”

“Nah, that’s not as fun.” Byungchan clambers out of bed, nearly kneeing Sejun in the spleen in the process. “Come on, I want to eat with you. Up, up!” He grabs Sejun’s closest hand and starts tugging, completely ignoring the way the blankets get dragged along with him. 

Sejun spends a moment staring at the ceiling of their bedroom, wondering why he ever thought that dating Byungchan would be a good idea, before he gets close enough to the edge of the bed that he risks tumbling right off. “Fine, fine, you win! Give me a moment to get dressed.” 

_“Hah!”_ Byungchan crows. He helps to get Sejun situated back on the bed before swooping in to press another quick kiss to his lips, smile so radiant that Sejun can feel it against his mouth. “You’re the best.”

“You only love me for my cooking skills,” Sejun says, raising his eyebrows.

Byungchan hums. “Not true. I love you for your thighs too—” He breaks off with a cackle, running away from the pillow Sejun hurls at him. He pauses at the bedroom door, throwing a “Breakfast, don’t forget!” over his shoulder before disappearing into the hallway.

Sejun flops back onto the mattress, cursing himself for the grin that refuses to leave his face. He _should_ be more angry about being woken up early on the weekend, when he’d been looking forward to sleeping in, but every time he tries to summon anything approaching anger, he remembers Byungchan’s excited grin. 

“You’re whipped, Sejun,” he mutters to himself, and rolls out of bed so he can find a proper shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yersin_a) | [tumblr](https://littlenookofnonsense.tumblr.com/) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yersin_a)


End file.
